


IHOP + NESS

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: from the funeral stream today, when bad said he was gonna take Skeppy out to dinner.
Relationships: Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 244





	IHOP + NESS

"I'll take skeppy out to dinner!" Bad muses on stream, ignoring the chaos going on in the background. It was a nice thought, finally being able to meet up with his best friend and go out to dinner together.

He quickly moved on, talking to Quackity once again, before noticing that someone was calling him.  
"Sorry guys I'm gonna mute up, someone's calling me." He mutes and checks the caller ID, Skeppy. He suddenly remembers what he stated moments ago and laughs awkwardly, hoping it's not about that.

"Hey skeppy!" Bad called out happily.

"Is it true?" Bad blinked "what is?" 

"You're gonna take me out to dinner? When we meet up..!" Gosh, it was about that! "You're watching my stream!?" He feels embarrassed about everything that had happened from the time that Skeppy donated to currently. 

"Yeah I watch all your streams.., but that's not the point!" He quickly cuts himself off with a nervous laugh. "You're gonna take me out to dinner??" He persists again.

"Yes I'm gonna take you out to dinner!!!" Bad sighed out, feigning annoyance.  
"So like a date." Skeppy adds on

"Ah- uhm... If.... If you want it to be?" Bad was caught off guard at first but the idea did sound appealing.  
"Really Bad?! We need to meet up much sooner now!" 

"What?! Why!? Just wait you muffin." Bad grumbled, yet he still had a large smile on his face, a dorky smile.  
"Because I can't wait to go on a date with you!!!" Skeppy started whining, begging even. "I need to see you now!!!" 

Bad chuckles, "I'll book a ticket then, for uh... The next flight there okay??"  
Skeppy had an instant change of adittude. "Yes yeah! I can't wait!" Bad hadn't noticed the warmth on his face, he hadn't even noticed that he basically asked Skeppy out on a date. 

Oh wow

"W-wait Skeppy! The money I wanna-" 

"Thanks!!! A date is an AMAZING 4 mil surprise!"  
Skeppy hung up before Bad could mention anything about returning the money. Now he was annoyed but only slightly, Skeppy's lucky that Bad can't ever stay mad at him...

He puts his phone down and tabs back into the game, unmuting and putting his headphones back on.  
"Sorry guys! I'm back, did anything happen?" He felt much better than before, feeling lighthearted and unbelievably happy. 

"We were just thinking about who you could be talking too." Tubbo chimed in, curiously.  
"Yeah, I bet it was your girlfriend... Or boyfriend." Quackity laughed to himself.

"Well I bet that it was a friend" Tubbo hummed, playing a little tune on his piano.

Bad hummed in thought. "I guess he could be both, I think he's still watching the stream. Hi!!!" Bad laughed, Skeppy would probably be a good boyfriend... Haha.. 

"Oh reallllyyy?" Quackity tried getting a reaction, but to no avail since Bad didn't really mind the teasing. 

Skeppy donated $5  
"Hiiii!!!"

Bad flushes red "skepppyyy!! You're so embarrassing... Now I'll take even longer to book the flight." 

Quackity and Tubbo went speechless, but burst out in laughter immediately after.  
"You were on the phone with Skeppy!?" Tubbo got out between laughs.

"Mmmaybe." Bad childishly responded, not wanting to confirm or deny anything.

"What were you talking about? Eating his penis too?" 

"AHHHH QUACKITY LANGUAGE!!!" Bad screamed out, even if that didn't happen it still embarrassed him.

Skeppy donated $10  
"IHOP NESS"

Bad groaned. "Skeppy stop donating, you're banned from donating!" 

"What did he donate?" Tubbo asked.

"...." Bad sighed deeply

"IHOP and Ness...." 

Everyone had a really good laugh at that, everyone but Bad.


End file.
